De Facebook y otros aparatos diabólicos
by Ah that gentleman
Summary: [Facebook!Fic] Logan decide unirse a Facebook luego de mucho pensarlo. Ve cosas que le divierten, otras que le asustan y unas otras que duelen; pero todo con tal de pasar más tiempo con Kendall y sus demás amigos. [Two-shot] [Kogan/Menciones de Jarlos]


**D**E **F**ACEBOOK Y **O**TROS **A**PARATOS **D**IABÓLICOS

.

.

**1ra. parte  
Y vino la zorra**

.

.

**Logan Mitchell** se ha unido a Facebook

* * *

**Logan Mitchell** es ahora amigo de **Kendall Knight** y **40 personas más**

* * *

**Logan Mitchell**

Hola (:

A **Kendall Knight**, **Carlos García** y otras **10 personas** les gusta esto

**- Kendall Knight:** Bienvenido, Logieeeee!

- **James Diamond:** Qué pasó? Pensé que eras anti-redes sociales

**- Logan Mitchell:** Es un mal necesario :3

**- Carlos García:** Nahhh, estás aquí para mantener vigilado a Kendall ;)

**- James Diamond:** Buena ésa, Carlitos! *high-five*

**- Logan Michell:** pff, idiotas.

* * *

**Logan Mitchell** tiene una relación con **Kendall Knight**

A **40 personas** les gusta esto

**- Carlos García:** se los dije!

**- James Diamond:** no es oficial hasta que aparezca en Facebook. Mejor asegurarse, no?

**- Logan Mitchell:** estoy pensando seriamente en eliminarlos de mi lista de amigos

**- James Diamong:** uyyyy, qué miedo

**- Kendall Knight:** sigan así y los golpearé

**- Carlos García:** d'awwwww

**- Gustavo Rocque:** PERROS DEJEN DE HOLGAZANEAR Y VAYAN A ENSAYAR!

**- Kendall Knight:** amor, aceptaste la solicitud de Gustavo?

**- Logan Mitchell:** sí, ya vi que fue mala idea ):

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Kendall Knight ** »** Logan Mitchell**

Qué lindo te ves todo sonrojadito

A **Camille Roberts** le gusta esto

**- Jo Taylor:** ustedes me van a matar de diabetes «3

**- Camille Roberts:** Yaoiiiiii *-*

**- Logan Mitchell:** ?

**- Kendall Knight:** ?

* * *

**Camille Roberts**

[Link]

**Kendall**,** Logan** Yaoi :P enjoyyy ;) ;) ;)

**- Logan Mitchell:** oh

**- Kendall Knight:** estás bien, Logie?

**- Logan Mitchell:** eso creo

**- Kendall Knight:** ducha?

**- Logan Mitchell:** ducha

**- Camille Roberts:** asdfghjk

.

.

* * *

**Logan Mitchell** es ahora amigo de **Las Jennifers**

* * *

**Logan Mitchell **» **Las Jennifers**

De verdad están ahí las tres?

**- Las Jennifers**: obviamente

**- Katie Knight:** qué está pasando con el mundo

.

.

* * *

**Logan Mitchell** es ahora amigo de **Dak Zevon** y **Jett Stetson**

* * *

**Dak Zevon** _»_ **Logan Mitchell**

Gracias por aceptarme, belleza

**- Logan Mitchell:** uhm, de nada

**- Kendall Knight:** cuidado con lo que dices, Zevon

**- Dak Zevon:** oh. Perdona, Kendall, no me había percatado de su situación sentimental. Lo siento

**- Logan Mitchell:** descuida

**- Jett Stetson:** qué incómodo

* * *

**Jett Stetson** _»_ **Kendall Knight**

Mejor cuida a tu noviecito, no te lo vayan a quitar

**- Kendall Knight:** .l.

**- Jett Stetson**: ja

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Kendall Knight** _»_ **Logan Mitchell**

Me encanta cuando sales de la ducha. Puedo verte en toda tu sensual gloria ;)

A **James Diamond**, **Camille Roberts** y a otras **1000 personas** les gusta esto.

**- James Diamond**: OMG

**- Katie Knight:** demasiada información, hermano.

**- Camille Roberts:** YAOOOOOOIIIIIII

**- Jo Taylor:** IS THIS REAL LIFE?

**- Carlos García:** bien ahí, Kendall ;)

**- Dak Zevon:** hicieron que Facebook explotara. Bien hecho ;)

**- Logan Mitchell:** ay no...

**- Kendall Knight:** DE DONDE CARAJOS SALIERON TANTOS LIKES

**- Jennifer Knight:** Kendall, te espero en la cocina, tenemos que hablar.

**- Kendall Knight:** mierda

* * *

**Kendall Knight**

Bueno, gracias a mi metida de pata acabo de recibir la charla más incómoda de mi vida.

A **Logan Mitchell** le gusta esto

- **Jennifer Knight:** espero que con esto hayas aprendido sobre el pudor y la decencia, no solo te lo debes a ti sino también a Logan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Logan Mitchell** _»_ **Kendall Knight**

Gracias por estar siempre para mí, sin tu apoyo no haría ni la mitad de las cosas que tengo en mente. Eres mi mejor amigo.

A **Kendall Knight** le gusta esto

.

.

* * *

**Jett Stetson **» **Kendall Knight**

En serio, cuidalo. Ese chico vale oro

**- Kendall Knight:** lo sé

.

.

* * *

**Camille Roberts**

**Jo**, mira! Ya terminé el banner *-* dime si te gusta «3

[imagen]

A **Jo Taylor** le gusta esto

- **Jo Taylor:** OMG QUE LINDOOOOO! Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo ~ en cuanto termine el mío lo subo «3 «3

- **Camille Roberts:** yaaaaay *-*

**- Kendall Knight:** esos no somos Logie y yo?

**- Camille Roberts:** Sip

**- Logan Mitchell:** y por qué dice Kogan?

**- Jo Taylor:** Kogan sale de juntar Kendall y Logan. La captaron?

**- Logan Mitchell: **ah... y para qué es el banner?

**- Camille Roberts**: para el fanclub

**- Logan Mitchell: **oh. Jo también está haciendo uno?

**- Jo Taylor:** sí, pero de Jarlos (':

- **Kendall Knight:** déjame adivinar... James y Carlos?

**- Jo Taylor:** siiiiiii

**- Logan Mitchell:** ellos ni siquiera están saliendo!

**- Camille Roberts:** aún ;)

**- Jo Taylor:** OTP «3

**- Camille Roberts:** we will go down with these ships (8)

**- Logan Mitchell:** me da miedo preguntar

**- Kendall Knight:** no lo hagas

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Kendall Knight** » **Logan Mitchell**

Cómo haces para que mi corazoncito salte de alegría cuando te veo? (:

A **Logan Mitchell** le gusta esto

**- Logan Mitchell:** *se sonroja* no sé, no hago gran cosa. Será parte de mi encanto?

**- Kendall Knight:** Deben ser tus hoyuelos bonitos *le besa la mejilla* y que seas pequeño *lo abraza*

**- Logan Mitchell:** «3! vamos al cine?

**- Kendall Knight:** lo que tú quieras «3

.

.

* * *

**James Diamond** » **Carlos García**

Así que... Jarlos, eh?

**- Carlos García: **loco, no?

**- James Diamond:** algo

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Lucy Stone** **Kendall Knight**

Ya le dijiste?

**- Kendall Knight:** no

**- Lucy Stone: **cuándo?

**- Lucy Stone:** no puedes huir de esto para siempre

**- Kendall Knight**: déjame en paz

**- Lucy Stone:** no seas cobarde

**- Kendall Knight:** basta!

**- Logan Mitchell:** Kendall? Está todo bien?

**- Kendall Knight:** ...

**- Lucy Stone**: qué interesante. Le dices tú o le digo yo?

**- Logan Mitchell:** decirme qué?

**- Kendall Knight:** Lucy, basta

**- Logan Mitchell:** qué está pasando?

**- Lucy Stone**: nos besamos

**- Kendall Knight:** Lucy!

**- Kendall Knight:** Logan, deja que te explique

**- Kendall Knight:** Logan

**- Kendall Knight:** Logan, por favor

**- Kendall Knight:** ...

**- Kendall Knight:** no me ignores, te lo suplico

**- Kendall Knight:** Logie

* * *

**Kendall Knight **» **Logan Mitchell**

Mi amor por favor perdóname, puedo explicarlo, no me ignores. Vamos a un lugar tranquilo a conversar, sí? Por favor Logie, responde, por favor...

**- Logan Mitchell:** la besaste sí o no?

**- Kendall Knight:** ...

**- Kendall Knight:** sí

.

.

* * *

**Logan Mitchell** está soltero

* * *

.

.

**Jett Stetson** **Kendall Knight**

Eres un idiota

A **Kendall Knight** le gusta esto

.

.

.

Heeey, sé que debería estar actualizando Breaking Walls y sí lo estoy haciendo solo que no me pude resistir a escribir éste. El formato Facebook en fics me encanta y como no había en el fandom de BTR (hasta donde sé) me animé a hacer uno. Es divertido (:

Sé que faltan signos de interrogación y exclamación al inicio pero son jóvenes y es una red social, realmente no los veo haciendo eso (ni yo que soy una enferma de la ortografía me ando con miramientos a la hora de Facebookear). Oh y lamento los que son Team Lucy, siempre he estado en contra del bashing a los personajes por insoportables que sean pero para esta historia necesitaba una mala y lamentablemente fue ella la elegida /: Estaba pensando en Camille pero me salió fujoshi igual que Jo así que xDD

Nada, espero que les haya gustado. Intenten no odiar mucho a Kendall, por favor; ya para la próxima semana tendrán la segunda parte si es que no es antes (:

¡Nos vemos!

PD: En el próximo capítulo habrá más Jarlos *-*


End file.
